


but I wore his jacket for the longest time

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Tim ends up with Jason's jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but I wore his jacket for the longest time

It still smells like him. Months after Jason leaves, not saying when he'll be back, and the jacket still smells like cigarettes and sweat, gunpowder and the cologne Jason uses. There's dried blood on the collar, a tear in one of the pockets, sixty cents and some girl's number in another.

Tim wears it every day.

He doesn't think Jason's coming back for it. Tim has eighty-seven ways to track Jason's movements, except when Jason's off fucking _world_ , and then –

It's anyone's guess.

Tim _hates_ guessing.

He doesn't know where Jason is, and the bruises on his neck fade, the thumbprints on his hips, the little cuts on his chest from where Jason dragged his knife across Tim's skin. Everything fades except the feeling of Jason's hand over his throat, pulling Tim in tight against his jacket, Jason's voice in his ear saying _mine._

So he wears the jacket, even though he fucking drowns in it, ignores the looks from Dick and Bruce when they seem him in it.

He wears it so long, so often, until one day a few months later Jason drops down on him out of nowhere, on the sidewalk in the middle of the day, corners him against someone else's parked car, buries his face in Tim's neck and breathes him _in_.

Jason tugs at the sleeve of the jacket, says, "Thanks for keeping this warm for me."

Tim starts to take it off, but Jason shakes his head. "Keep it," he says. "It looks better on you."


End file.
